Cowgirls and Pirates: The Sequel
by CheddarBomb
Summary: After their wild romp in the 21st century with cowgirls Jade and Morgan, the pirates are blasted back to their own 17th century Carribean, along with a few..."friends".
1. Back to the Caribbean

Cowgirls and Pirates: The Sequel  
ProRodeoCowgirl

Summary: After Jack and Will's wild romp in the 21st century with cowgirls Jade and Morgan, they are blasted back to the 17th century Caribbean, along with a few…_friends._ Probably could stand alone, but would be funnier and make more sense if you read the first story, Cowgirls and Pirates.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the people/things/places you don't recognize. This is the one and only disclaimer for this story.

Chapter 1, Back to the Caribbean

Will regained awoke slowly, his breathing shallow and his head spinning uncontrollably. He laid there for some time, trying to remember what he had been dreaming about.

_'Jack and I were with two girls named Morgan and Jade…we stayed with them and did all sorts of weird stuff…we went to a rodeo…Jade got hung up on a bull…I got knocked unconscious...'_

He opened his eyes and stared straight up at the blinding sun. Will closed his eyes again and turned his head to escape the violent heat rays. When he opened them, he saw a long, white beach filled of hot sand stretched out before him. He raised up on his elbows and gazed around. A little to his left was a broken cargo barrel. He looked down and realized his clothes were wet.

'_Why am I wet?' _

Then he remembered the storm…he and Jack had been guiding the Black Pearl through a huge storm and they had capsized. He remembered that when he hit the water, just before he had passed out he had grabbed onto something.

"That explains the barrel, then," Will said to himself. He got up and dusted the sand off of his clothes. He shook his head to clear it further. He felt confused. That dream…it had seemed so real – he almost felt as if he had actually been there. He pondered for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. He started walking along the beach, taking in his surroundings. It was a small island, barely four ship lengths across, with palm trees and shrubs scattered sparsely over it. On one end, there was a small thicket that Will couldn't see through. There was a lot of shade around that area, plus some coconut trees, so Will decided to head in that direction. When he got there, he sat down under a palm tree and sighed. Apparently he was stranded here.

_'Great. No water, no ship, no idea how long I've been here, no idea where "here" is…just dandy.'_

He gazed around, not paying much attention, and his eyes landed on a dark spot in the sand. It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at. Suddenly it dawned on him, and he jumped up to have a closer look. It was a pair of footprints! Barely a few hours old. He wasn't alone, a fact that mystified him seeing as how the island was so small. Will raised his eyes and stared around, listening with all his might. He didn't hear anything, so he sat back down. He leaned his head up against a tree and within a matter of minutes was dozing lightly.

CRACK! A twig snapped in two. Will jumped awake and put his hand to his hilt where he normally kept his sword. He didn't feel it. He looked down quickly and was astonished to see it was gone. It was only then that he realized he was wearing different clothes: jeans, a ripped long-sleeve shirt, and boots.

"Where the heck did I get these?" he asked himself.

"Ya know, talking to yerself is one of the first signs that your gettin' like me," said a voice. Will jerked his head around to face the newcomer, succeeding in pulling a major crick in his neck. Wincing, he gazed at the person intensely, then huffed with exasperation and laid back down. Jack grinned and pushed away from the tree he was leaning on. He swaggered over to Will and said,

"By the way, eunuch, nice clothes!" Will shot him a contemptuous sideways glance and answered,

"Look in a mirror, will you?" Jack looked himself up and down at Will's reply, then asked,

"Whass wrong with me getup?" Will sighed and sat up.

"Nothing, I reckon…I'm just a bit annoyed right now," he said. "Any idea how we got here?" Jack examined one of the trinkets in his braids and answered nonchalantly,

"Nope. All I know is that I had one heck of a wild dream…dreamed we were off in some place where gals dressed like men and enjoyed getting run over by bulls. Seemed so real, though; when I first woke up, I wondered if it really was a dream." Will knotted his eyebrows and said to him,

"Jack, that's the exact same dream I had. And mine felt real, too. This is so crazy, it's making me feel drunk!" Jack grinned at Will and commented to him,

"That's the second sign that yer gettin' like me!" Will threw a rock at him, which he dodged, grinning. Will settled back against the tree. There was quiet for a moment, then Will said,

"About sundown we should make a fire, then in the morning we'll have to find a way to signal someone that we're on this island." Jack smiled mischievously, remembering a certain time a while back when he and Elizabeth had been stranded on an island. He winked and replied,

"Methinks I know the perfect way."


	2. Cap'n and Commodore

A/N: I'm baaack! I've been resurrected from Davy Jones Locker at last! This was kind of a split chapter, sorry 'bout that. Also, I couldn't think of a title, so use yer imagination.

Chapter 2, Split Chapter

Jade groaned softly. She opened her eyes and raised up on one elbow, then shook her head slightly to clear it. Gazing around, her groggy brain registered a row of prison cells across from her – the row extended all the way to two distant wooden walls. Jade turned her head and looked to her right, then her left, and was surprised to see more prison cells.

'_Wait a minute,' _she thought. _'Where am I?' _She tried to stand, but was jerked down into ankle deep water. She then noticed irons around her wrists; they were chained by a three-foot length to the wall behind her. Jadegrowled out a string of rank curses.

'_I'm a prisoner. I'm a BLOODY PRISONER!' _As she sat in the water trying to take in the fact, her head began to pound. She reached up and put her hand to it, trying to blot out the pain. When she drew it away, it was bloody.

'_Bloody?' _Then, all of a sudden, she remembered the rodeo, and everything came flooding back to her. Morgan, Jack, Will, Bud; everything. She noticed also that she was still wearing her rodeo clothes.Then she realized that apparently, when she had been knocked out, they had been transported back to the Caribbean.

'_Great,' _she thought dully. _'Now that I've figured that out, where am I?' _She began to rack her brains as to who in the Caribbean would want her as prisoner. _'Not Jack! So he's out,' _she thought._ 'Maybe Morgan and Will, playing a practical joke?' _Jade shook her head, dismissing the idea. It was like Morgan, but somehow she didn't think that was the answer. _'Commodore Norrington? Oh, gosh, please not him!' _Jade nearly gagged at the thought of being Norrington's prisoner. Not that she was afraid of him…more like, disgusted by being the prisoner of someone so boring and proper! As far as Jade was concerned, Commodore was the cheesiest person in the world. But as far as commanding ships went, that only left one person, unless some unknown threat had come into the Caribbean since she last watched the movie! And that one person was…

"Ahh, nice to see yer' awake, Miss!"

Jade groaned; she didn't even have to turn around to know her musings had struck gold.

"Barbossa."

"What is this place? Why are we here? How'd we even _get _here? Where _is _'Here'? Who're these dudes? What's…"

"SHUT HIM UP!" bellowed Lieutenant Gillette, hands over his ears. There was a rush on the main deck of the _Dauntless_ as several soldiers rushed to subdue the frantic questions. There was a quick scuffle, then silence; a moment later, the men dispersed, and a bound and gagged Bud came into view. Gillette sighed and dropped his hands, then walked over to Commodore Norrington, who was leaningwith his elbows resting on the railing of the quarterdeck.

"Thank heavens…he never would have quieted otherwise. Whatwould you have us do now, sir?" Gillette questioned. Norrington frowned, carefully scrutinizing the boy and girl being held on the deck. The boy had still not calmed himself, and was thrashing madly; while the girl – Morgan, he thought he had heard a soldier say – was relaxed and gazing around, almost nonchalantly, and humming to herself. She was so unconcerned, he had noticed, that even the guards had felt it unnecessary to keep hands on her. He said to Gillette:

"Take them to my cabin…I will interrogate them shortly. Set course for Port Royal."

"Aye, sir." Gillette relayed the commands to the second lieutenant. Norrington watched the boy fighting madly against the soldiers as they hauled him off towards the captain's cabin. He smiled slightlywhen he heard Morgan say,

"Chill out, Buddy…he ain't gonna hurt us none." Norrington nearly snorted.

' "_Chill out"…what kind of an expression is that?' _he thought. Bud glared at the nickname "Buddy" and tried to say something through his gag. Morgan rolled her eyes and said,

"Shut up! I cain't understand a thing you're sayin', anyhow. I'll try to explain everything when we get in here...just let me handle this loafer of a Commodore." Norrington straightened slightly at that. This was going to be an interesting interrogation.


	3. Rescue

Chapter 3, Rescue

"Really great job, Jack...bloody brilliant," Will muttered under his breath. He was leaning against one of the few trees that had not been consumed by the fire roaring in front of him. Jack had insisted that this plan would work, saying that the smoke signal would attract any ship in the Caribbean; and before Will could stop him, he had promptly set fire to the nearest palm. The whole south end of the island was ablaze now; Will could feel the heat on his all ready sun-scorched neck. He wasn't in the best of moods at the moment, and rightly so. Jack, under the impression that a means of transport off the island would present itself within the hour, had not even stopped to think about the reality of food shortage, no shade, and salty, undrinkable seawater. Worse yet, Jack had gone into a frenzy when he found that Elizabeth, on their last trip to this island, had completely burned his entire stash of rum. It was now late afternoon and their second night on the island. The fire had been started this morning, and still there was no sign of a ship. Will grumbled again.

"Lousy plan, trust Jack to get us into a fix like this!"

"Pardon _moi_, a fix like what?" Jack asked as he sauntered up, looking slightly worse for the shock of rum deficiency, but otherwise his usual flippant, annoying, "Jack Sparrow" self. Will gave him an ugly look.

"A fix like what? _A fix like what?" _

"Aye, I do believe that was me question." Will shook with suppressed rage, his temper getting the better of him.

"No food, no shade, no rum, no way out of here, no water…" he said in a deadly whisper. "What kind of fix would you call it?" Jack fell silent for a moment, apparently thinking, then said innocently,

"One requiring a pair of sea turtles and rope." He looked unflinchingly at Will, who stared back for a wee moment, then burst out furiously,

"Go! Go on, get outta here!" He motioned wildly towards the other side of the island. Jack stood there a moment, perplexed. He shook out his beads and asked in a huffy voice,

"Now just where am I supposed to go, whel.."

"NOW!" Jack jumped at the pitch of Will's voice and, covering his ears, swaggered quickly out of the vicinity. Once he had crossed the island and was sitting on the beach, he threw a surprised glance back where he had come from.

"Hmm," he mused. "Lad's got a high voice…" he trailed off. (Later, after he'd sat there a while, pondering)…"Ha! I knew he was a eunich!"

(Later that evening)

Jack woke up suddenly; he'd unwittingly dropped off into a doze earlier. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then rubbed them again. And again.

"By holy rum! I'm not dreamin'!" He hopped up into a standing position and started running back and forth across the beach, waving his arms. Halfway frantic, he tore off his white shirt and started waving it too. It was such as Will found him…barefoot, naked from waist up, running across the beach in the pale moonlight, screaming and waving the white shirt. For a moment, Will just stopped and stared. Then he shook his head to clear it. This was NOT the Jack he knew.

'_He's gone stark-raving crazy!' _Will thought. Just then Jack caught sight of him.

"Hey Will! HEY WILL! Come 'ere! Do what I'm doing!"

"Excuuuse me?" Will stated pointedly. Jack ran over and before he could say anything, ripped Will's shirt right off over his head, nearly knocking him to the ground. "HEY!" Will screamed, his tanned chest heaving with indignation and anger. "GIVE ME THAT! Jack, what are you doing!" He leapt up and started wrestling with Jack over the shirt.

"Will, stop! Damn it, ye big-headed whelp, I'm trying to attract the ship!" Will stopped in mid-punch and stared at Jack.

"What ship?"

"That one, you imbasil!" Will quickly ceased all efforts of fighting and turned to the sea in front of him. It was dark now, but against the shadows was the ghostly outline of a ship. A Navy vessel, by the look of it's build. Will hopped up and down, yelling…so did Jack. The shirts lay forgotten behind them. Finally, a longboat began to visualize…it had sneaked up on them, looking for all the world like it had just vanished and appeared right on the beach. The two pirates sighed in relief…then a thought occurred to Will.

"Jack! Jack!" he whispered.

"Yah?"

"We're pirates!"

"Oh, yeah, ok…what's the point?"

"The point is, idiot, that we're pirates and there are Navy officers on that ship!" Comprehension dawned too late on Jack's face.

"Ah, well…too late now. Besides, anything's better than starving here on this infernal island."

Will froze as the cold barrel of a Marine's pistol lodged itself in his neck.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I hope you're right!"


End file.
